iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
Twilight Sparkle is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Twilight Sparkle | Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet |- |' ' Miqësia është magjike me ponin tim të vogël |Xixa | Suela Xhonuzi |- |' ' مهرتي الصغيرة: الصداقة رائعة |توايلايت سباركل | Wallla' Asamah Amira Hany |- |' ' | | |- |' ' Moj mali poni |Ponoćna Iskra | Mirna Jogunčić Kreso |- |' ' Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия |Сумрачна Искрица | |- |' ' - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 |紫悅 | |- |' ' - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 |紫悅 | |- |' ' - HRT 2 version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno |Iskra Sumrak | Katarina Perica Kirin Andrea Baković |- |' ' - RTL Kockica version My Little Pony: Prijateljstvo je čarolija |Twilight Sparkle | Monika Mihajlović Dunja Fajdić |- |' ' - BÄR/SDI Media version My Little Pony |Twilight Sparkle | Radka Stupková Roberta Bartůňková |- |' ' - DW Agentura﻿ version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi |Twilight Sparkle | Pauline V. Nissen |- |' ' - JimJam version My Little Pony | | Anneke Beukman |- |' ' - SDI Media version My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend |Twilight Sparkle | Anneke Beukman Merel Burmeister |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on maagiline | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline |Videviku Sära | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Twilight Sparkle | Vár Berghamar Jacobsen |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa |Twilight Sparkle | Henni-Liisa Stam |- |' ' My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique |Twilight Sparkle | Claire Tefnin Nancy Philippot Audrey D'Hulstères |- |' ' My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie |Twilight Sparkle | Julia Meynen |- |' ' ჩემი პატარა პონი | | |- |' ' My Little Pony - Η φιλία είναι μαγική | | Tania Paleologou |- |' ' הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם |קרן קסם נצנוץ | Talya Barkay |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Twilight Sparkle | |- |' ' Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság |Twilight Sparkle | Bea Vadász |- |' ' My Little Pony: Keajaiban Persahabatan |Twilight Sparkle | |- |' ' My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica |Twilight Sparkle | Emanuela Pacotto Martha Rossi |- |' ' マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ |トワイライトスパークル | Miyuki Sawashiro |- |' ' ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | | |- |' ' 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 |트와일라잇 스파클 | Park Ji-yoon |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums |Zvaigznīti | |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | | |- |' ' - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | | |- |' ' Моето мало пони |Твајлајт Спарки | Zorica P. Pančiḱ |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Twilight Sparkle | Aeen Rahman |- |' ' 小马宝莉 |紫悅 | |- |' ' 彩虹小馬 |紫悅 | |- |' ' Миний бяцхан одой морь | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi |Twilight Sparkle | Tiril Heide-Steen |- |' ' - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها |توایلایت اسپارکل | Masha Mojarad |- |' ' - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو |توایلایت اسپارکل | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia |Twilight Sparkle | Magdalena Krylik Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Twilight Sparkle | Bianca Alencar Mônica Toniolo |- |' ' My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica |Twilight Sparkle | Solange Santos Ana Vieira |- |' ' Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică |Twilight Sparkle | Iulia Tohotan |- |' ' - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо |Сумеречная Искорка | Olga Golovanova Anastasiya Lapina Tat'yana Shitova |- |' ' - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство |Туалайт Спаркл | Jekaterina Kordas |- |' ' - demo version My Little Pony: | | |- |' ' - Mini and RTS 2 version | | Milena Moravčević Mina Lazarević 3 onwards)}} |- |' ' - Minimax version | | Mariana Aranđelović Snežana Nešković |- |' ' My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické |Twilight Sparkle | Kristína Turjanová |- |' ' - demo version | | |- |' ' - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | | |- |' ' - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | | |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Twilight Sparkle | Carla Castañeda Carolina Ayala |- |' ' My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad |Twilight Sparkle | Yolanda Gispert Mireia Gómez Minneiah Gordo |- |' ' My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk |Twilight Sparkle | Lina Hedlund |- |' ' My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic |Twilight Sparkle | |- |' ' - Boomerang version My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Thai) |ทไวไลท์ สปาร์คเคิล | |- |' ' - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | | |- |' ' - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ |ทไวไลท์ สปาร์คเคิล | |- |' ' My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir |Twilight Sparkle | Berrak Kus |- |' ' My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво |Тва́йлайт Спа́ркл | Natalya Romanʹko-Kyselʹova Kateryna Butsʹka |- |' ' - SAOTV version My Little Pony: Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |- |' ' - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ – Tình bạn diệu kỳ | | |}